


Martin's first friend

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Martin makes a friend, and Douglas finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's first friend

Martin was late. Very late. Carolyn was threatening who knows what, Arthur had found that the most helpful thing he could do was produce a constant stream of cups of tea, and Douglas was ready to leave without him. He'd never been this late before- in fact, Douglas couldn't remember him ever being late at all, but here they were, twenty minutes after take-off time, and no Martin in sight.  
"Well where is he?" stormed Carolyn for the millionth time.  
"I don't know!" replied Douglas for the millionth time.  
"Can't you call him or something, then?"  
"I've told you, he won't pick up!"  
"Then try again!"  
Sighing, he scrolled down to Supreme Commander in his mobile yet again. He knew it would be pointless, but he didn't want to argue with Carolyn in Gale Force 11.  
To his astonishment, the phone finally picked up. He turned around to tell Carolyn, but she had gone to drink yet another cup of tea with Arthur.  
"What?" said the Captain.  
"Martin? Where are you?"  
"Where- what- why would that matter? Douglas? Why-why would you ask a thing like that, it doesn't matter where I am!"  
"Martin." said Douglas, narrowing his eyes. "Where are you?"  
He heard a sigh on the end of the line. "Lichtenstein."  
"Lichtenstein? Why the hell are you in Lichtenstein?" he frowned.  
"Uh... see...ing a...friend."  
"What, at eight in the morn-...Oh." he grinned, as the truth dawned on him. "Seeing a friend." but his intonation was different to the way Martin said it.  
"Mm hm. What was it you wanted then, Douglas?"  
"Good chat, was it? With your friend?"  
"What? Oh, yes. Very good. Um-"  
"Was it the first time?"  
"What?"  
"The first time. That you've seen a friend."  
There was a pause. "What, this particular friend or just... any friend?"  
"Any friend."  
Another pause, then a sigh, then a muttered "Maybe."  
He whistled.  
"I know, I know."  
"Thirty-six years?!"  
"Yeah. Anyway, what was it you were ringing about?" said Martin hurriedly, and Douglas could hear the distinct noise of a kettle boiling.  
"Martin, are you making... tea?"  
"Yes. Is that wrong? Only I didn't really know what to do, 'cause I'd imagined it, this, but not really this bit, and I thought tea was a pretty safe bet, because even princesses like tea, right? But I don't really know, is tea wrong? What's the etiquette here? Help, Douglas, I'm really out of my depth!"  
A pause.  
"Well, I never thought you'd be the one to say it."  
"Shut up, Douglas."  
"So, anyway, you're meant to be here, but I can see you have more... pressing arrangements, so I'm going to go now."  
"No, wait wait wait-"  
He hung up.  
"Carolyn," he called, "I'm going to have to fly this one myself. Martin's broken."  
"Oh, is he okay?"  
"Better, I should imagine, than he's ever been before."


End file.
